Til Everything Burns
by Legwarmer
Summary: [OneShot] Erik's POV when he decides to burn the Opera. The truth about his relationship to Christine. Don't kill me for it. R&R!


**A/N: I've heard this song in the radio, and I have to admit – it some kind of fits to POTO, doesn't it? Thanks to my beta Nota Lone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song by Anastacia, I don't own POTO, neither its characters, nor the plots.**

**Summary: Erik's POV before he decides to burn the Opera Populaire.

* * *

**

**'Til Everything Burns **

_**one-shot

* * *

**_

Chrisine is such a singer. I had fallen deeply in love, at least I thought so. Now, some days after I've seen her with Raoul, it's opened my eyes. I see the reality. She's a singer, I just teach her. She loves me as a friend, and now I have to find myself alone. Indeed, I actually have never ever experienced real love. It's just been this shade of admiring Christine, this false thought of her, creeping in my mind. She sits in the corner of her room and sings herself to sleep. She's a creature that should be pitied. She's wrapped in all the promises that no one keeps of making her famous; I think she by now found out they're lying. It's just this Opera, this castle, this prison.

Oh how little love is left for her. Now that I see her through my mirror, I feel the deepest pity. I haven't even pitied myself that much. She no longer cries to herself, I reckon there are no more tears left to wash away. Her feelings have gone astray. But tomorrow, I will have to keep my lies alive. I will have to pretend that I still love her, and tomorrow, she'll sing.

She'll sing until everything burns, everyone will scream, and she will stand on stage, watching them. She'll watch the fates die, she'll sing, her beautiful voice – grace to me – will echo through the big hall. I'll burn their lies, for me, not for her, for me. They are a big lie! All of them! They think they can feel love, but they're nothing but a bunch of desperate people. They lie! To each other, to the world outside the Opera, just to keep the lie alive. They live in it, and I will burn it, and my Christine will do me a last honor and sing until everything burns.

I'll burn my dreams, but that's nothing to care about. Why should I keep them alive? They can't be fulfilled in this shattered place. My dreams have gone far away, maybe they even left Paris. I'll just burn what's left of them. I'll burn it all down, all of this hate, all of this pain, as my anger reigns. I'll burn it all down.

Oh, this pitied Christine, she walks through life and her soul remains unnoticed. She's innocent, and she knows that no one cares. That's why she cries to her pillow every night, that's why I'll help her with the fire. I'll help her, and this masquerade they play every day will stop. I'll watch it all fade away, I'll do it.

She'll sing, sing for me, until everything burns.

* * *

'_Til Everything Burns by Anastacia

* * *

_

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing

* * *

_

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns

* * *

Ooh, oh

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

* * *

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

* * *

Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away

* * *

**The Ending**


End file.
